The present invention relates generally to a pistol nozzle, and more particularly to a hand grip structure of the pistol nozzle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art pistol nozzle comprises a hand grip, a nozzle head fastened with one end of the hand grip, and a control lever fastened with one side of the hand grip to turn on or off a flow of water. The control lever must be pressed with a finger to allow a continuous flow of water. The constant exertion of the control lever for a prolonged of time can cause physical pain in the hand.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art pistol nozzle is designed to overcome the deficiency of the prior art pistol nozzle described above with reference to FIG. 1. This improved pistol nozzle comprises a finger press knob in place of the control lever. The finger press knob is incapable of regulating the rate of water flow. In addition, the hand grip is constructed in such a manner that the component parts of the hand grip can not be easily assembled or replaced.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a pistol nozzle with a hand grip structure which is formed of an upper grip member, a lower grip member, and a center tube. The hand grip structure is so constructed that the component parts of the hand grip structure can be easily assembled or replaced. In addition, the upper grip member and the lower grip member can be variously colored to enhance the esthetic effect of the pistol nozzle.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a pistol nozzle with a hand grip structure comprising an upper grip member and a lower grip member, which are designed to have a curvature in conformity with the mechanics of human body. In addition, the lower grip member is provided with a protective cover which is made of a material having a softness. The protective cover is intended to soothe the hand which holds the hand grip of the pistol nozzle for a prolonged period of time.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a pistol nozzle with a hand grip structure comprising a control knob to turn on or off a flow of water. In addition, the control knob is designed to regulate the rate of water flow in a step-by-step manner.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation reference to the accompanying drawings.